


Saheeli's Artistry

by WotanAnubis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Saheeli Rai enjoys a little private time.





	

Saheeli Rai sighed the moment she'd stepped into her bedroom. Today had not been a particularly good day. She'd spent most of it in her workshop completely failing to get anything done. She'd had this idea for a sculpture in brass and silver, all clean shapes and elegant lines. She could envision it perfectly. But translating her vision into reality had proven to be a struggle.

She was annoyed and frustrated and knew she needed to calm down before she could get any more work done. Which was why she walked over to the windows and drew the curtains shut.

They were thick and heavy and instantly turned the brightness of her bedroom into dusk. They also happened to have a few spells woven into them that completely blinded any of the ever-present spy thopters that happened to fly past.

With a quick wave of her hand, Saheeli lit the candles placed all around her bedroom, their flickering light chasing away the gloom with their warmth. She could've just used the aetherlights, of course, but she wasn't in the mood for their unchanging, sterile light.

Saheeli undressed. This took longer than it should have. Much of her metal ornamentation were the very devil to get out of again. Normally this didn't bother her. She just saw it as the price to pay for expressing herself and her metalcrafting art, but today's failures had her annoyed at everything, including her own clothes.

Eventually, Saheeli's clothes hit the floor, the cloth with a barely-noticeable thud, the metal with a hard clank. Standing naked in the candle-lit dark, she breathed out slowly. Already she could feel some of her frustration fading, though she wasn't getting any less tense.

Saheeli lay down on her satin sheets and looked up the ceiling, her hands resting on her bare stomach. She didn't move while conflicting feelings raged about inside of her. She was tensed up and relaxed, frustrated and horny. And, above all, feeling kind of silly. It had made so much sense back in the workshop. She'd been getting too angry at her own sculpture to get anything else done so she should go masturbate for a bit to relieve some of that negative feeling and get back in the swing of things. But now that she was actually naked and lying on her actual bed with her actual hands somewhat near (and yet nowhere near close enough) to her actual pussy, she felt... well... silly. She rarely _decided_ to masturbate, she usually just sort of let it happen whenever she felt like it.

Even as she was musing along these lines, Saheeli's right hand drifted down her stomach until her fingers brushed through her pubic hair. She hissed quietly. Silly or not, she was getting pretty horny. And since she was here already, well, why not?

Saheeli's hand dipped between her legs. She sighed as she felt her fingertips gliding down her sensitive folds. She could feel her frustration melt as she slowly moved her hand up and down her pussy, touching herself with a kind of deliberate delicacy that kept her pleasantly aroused.

She could stop here, Saheeli thought as she lazily trailed her fingers up along her slit. Just lie in this haze of contentment for a bit longer until all of her anger and annoyance had faded. And then stop.

Even as she thought it, she knew she wouldn't. Even though, right now, she was more than happy with her slow, soft pleasuring, some part of herself rebelled against just leaving it at that. Just because she wasn't particularly interested in coming right now didn't mean she didn't want to come at all and she just knew that if she stood up unsatisfied all that frustration she wanted to get rid of would just come flooding back. Except it would be worse because she wouldn't just be frustrated with her failing sculpture alone.

Saheeli gasped when her fingers moved up her slit and circled her clit. She was hornier than she'd thought and getting more so by the moment. She fingered herself at as leisurely a pace as she could manage, but even the lightest touch seemed to flood her naked body with pleasure and made her skin hum with arousal.

Around and around her fingers went, rubbing against her clit. Part of her, the part that sculpted cold metal into the most beautiful and intricate designs, was almost offended at how such a tiny, crude, simplistic little motion of her hand could accomplish so much. The rest of her just reveled in the beauty of her growing pleasure.

Saheeli tried to stifle a moan and failed, the erotic noise spilling from her lips. Lust had burned away whatever embarrassment she'd still felt and she felt free to indulge herself completely. Her hand moved in a blur, even as she wanted to slow down. The more she pleasured herself, the more she wanted it, so the harder she touched herself. And the more she pleasured herself, the more she wanted this feeling the last forever, so the slower she wanted to touch herself.

It was a conundrum with no way out, except the obvious one. Even so, Saheeli forced her hand away from her clit to idly play with her sensitive folds. She could feel her clit, her whole body, throb in protest. She'd felt so good, her body glowing with pleasure, that to suddenly deny herself this attention made her feel robbed somehow.

Saheeli tried to ignore the protests of her own body. She guided her fingers to play with her sensitive flesh, but it was no use. As pleasingly tense as the feeling was, it couldn't hold a candle to the way she'd felt when her fingers had danced around her clit.

Sighing, Saheeli rolled over and let one arm fall down the side of her bed. A copper cube shot out from underneath and came to rest against her hand. It didn't look like much. It was just a cube. No artistic design decorated it. It had no hinges, no lock. It didn't seem to have any function at all.

She touched the top of the cube and with a brief spark of magic it vanished as though it had never been. Saheeli looked over the box's contents with a smile on her face. She'd built up quite the collection of dildos and vibrators over the years. Each and every one of them crafted by herself. For a moment, her hand rested on the first dildo she'd ever made. It was a crude design, a plain metal phallus, made back when she'd been an impulsive and horny teenager. She'd become quite a bit better since then.

Saheeli let her eyes wander across her many sex toys, trying to find the one that'd be perfect for her right now. There were a few sleek shafts, elegant in their minimalist simplicity. Quite a few with interesting nubs and ridges that stimulated her deliciously when they were inside of her. One or two with magically rotating sections. A few smaller ones for when she was feeling adventurous. Tiny devices that sat easily in her hand to buzz beautifully against her clit (and one which, on one occasion when she'd felt particularly daring and extremely horny, had sat easily in her panties). Split ones that could fill her and stimulate her clit at the same time.

Eventually, Saheeli selected a silver shaft decorated with softly glowing aether spirals. The pale blue glow seemed brighter in the candlelit gloom and there was something about the spiral designs all along its length she found aesthetically pleasing.

As Saheeli pulled her hand out of box, the copper lid reappeared, turning her treasure trove of sex toys back into an unassuming cube. The moment she rolled away from the edge and back onto her back, the cube slid soundlessly under the bed.

Saheeli wasted no time bringing the toy down between her legs, letting its smooth tip touch her fold. It didn't feel nearly as good as her own hand did, but she nevertheless found herself tensing with anticipation. With agonizing slowness, she pushed the shaft into herself. She was already wet enough that it slid in smoothly. Quiet moans escaped Saheeli's lips as it filled her.

Saheeli breathed in deeply while she held the artificial cock still, simply enjoying the way it felt inside of herself. She breathed out slowly and started moving it back and forth. The pleasure that had lurked somewhat quietly while she'd selected her toy for today flared up again as Saheeli started fucking herself and she groaned deeply.

While her right hand worked the shaft inside of her, Saheeli brought her left hand down to her clit. Soon she felt her fingers rubbing against the little nub and she moaned freely, not even attempting to keep quiet. Saheeli undulated against her bed, her naked body roaring with pleasure as she fingered and fucked herself. The silver shaft sliding back and forth and in and out, her clit stimulated by warm flesh.

The thing to do now was to not even try and think about the way her left hand moved back and forth and her right hand went round and round. No, wait, other way around. Her right hand was on her toy and her left hand was on her clit and...

_Dammit._

Saheeli had fallen still in the moment of muscular confusion. It always happened sooner or later, but she always kept trying. With a mild tinge of regret, she pulled her left hand back. Then, with a lot more enthusiasm, she tapped the bottom of her toy with her right forefinger.

The vibrator sprang to life, buzzing gorgeously inside of her. Saheeli moaned with lustful joy as she felt (or perhaps imagined) the glowing aether spirals pulse against her inner walls. She wasted no time in moving the vibrator along her moist tunnel, more than happy to just fuck herself.

Saheeli let herself sink in pleasure, her whole body dancing to its erotic song. It filled every inch of her with its glow, driving her to ecstatic heights that were still out of reach. But with every moment, the song became louder and the pleasure lifted her higher. Saheeli found herself moaning without pause and the sounds of her own bliss bouncing off the walls only excited her even more.

Saheeli became aware that she was holding her vibrator with both hands now. She couldn't quite remember when her left hand had joined her right, but also couldn't bring herself to care. Using both hands, she fucked herself as hard as she could, ramming the vibrator home as deeply as she could while still being just careful enough to make sure it didn't go _too_ deeply.

Moaning and gasping, her naked body trembling with pleasure, Saheeli worked herself up higher and higher until, with one last, sharp intake of breath, she came. Wild pleasure ravaged her as her climax soared through her. Her hands were still for just a second as Saheeli was overcome with her orgasm, but she soon got them moving again, fucking herself to draw out her erotic bliss to the very limit.

Eventually, after a beautiful eternity that hadn't lasted nearly long enough, Saheeli found herself calming down as her orgasm faded. She breathed in a little shakily. She was sweating, her hair was a complete mess and the satin sheets between her legs were stained and wet with own juices.

Saheeli smiled, feeling happier than she had all day.

She carefully pulled the vibrator out of herself, tapping it again to switch it off. She held it up in the air and just looked at it for a while, simply enjoying the way the pale blue aetherswirls looked underneath her own fluids still clinging to the surface.

Such a shame, really, that she kept these intimate treasures for her own private use. She was sure there were plenty of people throughout Kaladesh that would be delighted to have her toys. More importantly, they'd probably be willing to pay a lot, too.

But, unfortunately, her standing as a sculptress would undoubtedly be damaged if she ever became known as a purveyor of sex toys. Not to mention the fact that Consulate might take offence at her creations and have her arrested for violating public decency laws.

No. Better to just keep them all for herself.

Although, perhaps, one day, she might still share them with someone special.


End file.
